El amanecer de un solsticio
by Dark Cat
Summary: Tras la celebración de las festividades invernales, en la noche del solsticio, refugiados de la tempestad y el frío de las paredes de piedra del castillo, Link y Zelda comparten una simple y tranquila conversación que cambiará por completo su relación.


**Leyenda de Zelda:**

 **El amanecer de un solsticio**

 **"** _ **El verdadero calor de una alma, se crea con las llamas del amor..."** _

Los últimos rayos del astro rey iluminaban el cielo, creando una serie de únicas y especiales tonalidades rojizas, que variaban desde el rosa pálido hasta el carmesí oscuro; en un espectáculo de luminiscencia, permitiendo que con la presencia del atardecer la reina de la noche, engalanada en su mejor velo de plata, apareciera en unos momentos.

Impávido ante el invernal clima, sintiendo como la gélida brisa movía su cabellera y la larga crin de su yegua, apreciando el peso de las congeladas gotas lluvia, cuales blanquecinas perlas cubrían con su presencia la basta pradera, convirtiéndola en un inmenso mar de nieve; sabiendo que le quedaba poco tiempo de luz, continuando con su camino, el caballero aumentó el paso de su fiel potra, quien con gráciles movimientos se abría trayecto entre la espesa capa hielo, concentrada en complacer a su jinete y llegar a su destino.

Agitados por la ventisca invernal, danzando desafiantes contra la ira de la tempestad, se hallaban los brillantes estandartes que adornaban las puntas de la torre del antiguo castillo, así como la muralla protectora de la ciudadela del reino. Temerosos de las sombras y las criaturas oscuras que gobiernan en ellas, así como la presencia del frío, los habitantes del lugar cerraban sus puertas y ventanas, reforzando algunas de las entradas, listos para disfrutar de la luz de sus hogares y el calor de sus fuegos, continuando ahora en privado la celebración del Solsticio de Invierno, o Día de Oscuridad, como se le conocía coloquialmente.

Como era costumbre, el castillo y la ciudadela se habían vestido de gala, adornados con ramas de pino, flores, listones, banderines y múltiples objetos luminosos. Recreando aquel ancestral festejo donde el astro rey, quien había sido engañado por su fraterna la Luna, se había recluido, retornando nuevamente tras haberse enterado de sus acciones. Un leyenda que parecía haber perdido por completo su significado y que en las actuales fechas era más recordada por ser un tiempo de festividades y celebraciones. Un momento donde el pueblo se unía con sus regentes y disfrutaban de la promesa de un nuevo año, del renacimiento del reino.

Un evento único y maravilloso, que inundaba corazón de todos. Donde se disfrutaba no solo de la compañía de la familia y amigos, sino invitaban a los extranjeros a relajarse y encontrar un momento de descanso. Unidos bajo el sonido de la música, el baile, juegos, banquetes. Incluso había concursos de disfraces, máscaras, intercambios, era el momento en el que la frialdad del clima era vencida por el calor y la alegría, el cual podía llegar a durar varios días consecutivos, como había sido en este caso, que después de una semana de festividad, por fin la paz retornaba, quedando ahora desiertas las bulliciosas y abarrotadas calles, al momento que los habitantes retornaban a sus hogares.

Cruzando como una sombra, escuchando solo el eco de las herraduras de su yegua sobre las calles de piedra, resintiendo como la tranquilidad y quietud del ambiente se rompía ante el sonido del metal sobre el rocas, notando como la luz de algunos hogares se filtraban por las rendijas y espacios de las ventanas, de pocos incautos y murmuradores, quienes ante el sonido asomaban sus vistas, sorprendidos de la presencia de aquel viajero, en aquella fría y tormentosa noche.

* * *

Sin poder conciliar el sueño, cansada de estar recostada sobre su lecho, agobiada por aquel vacío que llenaba su pecho, dispuesta a no seguir sometida bajo aquel tormento, la joven regente se levantó, apartando las pesadas sábanas y colchas de su cuerpo, resintiendo por un momento el frío que habitaba en aquellas paredes de mármol. Sabiendo que era inútil quedarse en sus aposentos un momento más o la locura tocaría sus puertas apoderándose de su mente, caminó hasta su ropero, abriendo lentamente las puertas de madera, buscando, sin necesidad de mirar, aquellas antiguas prendas, aquellas que amaba y atesoraba, y que solo utilizaba en momentos como el que estaba viviendo.

Sin la necesidad de luz, disfrutando de la claridad que solo podría proporcionarle la reina nocturna, ignorando como su piel se erizaba, ante la caricia del viento invernal, con cuidado retiró de su cuerpo el camisón de algodón, dejándolo caer lentamente hasta el suelo, mientras alzaba los brazos, deslizando su cabeza por el cuello ancho del pesado suéter de lana, dejando que aquella áspera, pero caliente tela la envolviera, como lo habían hecho los brazos de aquel hombre único hombre que la había amado incondicionalmente. No deseando perder un minuto más, se colocó las antiguas calzas, disfrutando como aquella tela resguardaba su calor. Confortada, se acercó a su tocador, donde con cuidado usando una pequeña y simple peineta amarro su larga cabellera en su usual estilo, dudando por un instante si colocar o no la tiara real. Aquella joya que no solo simbolizaba su estatus social, sino también el peso de las cadenas que había en su alma.

Haciendo a un lado aquellos pensamientos y deseando continuar con aquella libertad que la envolvía, apartó su mano lentamente mientras alzaba su rostro, apreciando su reflejo. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasase, una real sonrisa se posaba en sus labios al verse vestida de aquella manera, tan impropia, tan masculina, como un jovenzuelo que usa la ropa de su padre. Tratando de aparentar aquello que un no es, haciéndola ver aún mas pequeño y frágil. Contenta consigo misma, sin poder evitar sentirse satisfecha, tomó sus viejas botas y salió de la habitación, dejando que el sonido de la puerta de madera llenara el recinto.

* * *

Agotado, pero gustoso de poder darle descanso a su fiel compañera, ignorando el peso de su húmeda capa sobre sus hombros, el caballero terminaba de secar el manto de su yegua, asegurándose de ponerla lo más cómoda posible, resguardándola perfectamente en su cabelleriza, con el suficiente alimento y pastura para todo la noche y parte del siguiente día, así como revisando nuevamente su balde de agua. Satisfecho con el cuidado de su potra, sin poder sentir un poco de aprensión al separarse de ella, acarició su cuello, abrazándola lentamente, hundiendo su rostro en su hombro, bajo aquella tupida y blanca crin, permitiendo que su presencia lo llenara.

Ante el caótico estado de animo de su propietario, la Silver Bay movió su cabeza, acercándola hasta la espalda de este, mientras dejaba salir un la largo y profundo resuello, tratando de animarlo, de transmitir su cariño y devoción, odiando por un momento el no poder tener la habilidad de hablar su idioma, de poder pronunciar en su lenguaje todo aquello que deseaba, quedando solamente aquella forma física de expresarse.

Descansa, mañana vendré a verte.

Reconfortada por aquellas palabras, la verdad y la promesa que existían en ellas, dejando salir un agudo relinchido, despidió a su dueño, permitiendo al poco tiempo, bajo el hipnótico confort del calor de una cuadra y el estomago lleno, que el sueño la dominara, echándose sobre la tupida y gruesa capa de aserrín.

* * *

Cansado, y deseoso de llegar a sus aposentos, la silenciosa figura se abría paso por los largos y vacíos pasillos del castillo. Sabía que por la hora que era, así como era costumbre, los habitantes del palacio se habían retirado a sus hogares, quedando al final, talvez menos de diez personas y algunos guardias que probablemente estarían en los puestos externos, haciendo que la soledad y la oscuridad se apodere del lugar.

Acostumbrado a navegar por aquella estructura con la mínima luz requerida, el caballero avanzaba por los pasadizos, deteniéndose al escuchar un extraño sonido. Incrédulo, continuó un par de pasos, mas volvió a pararse al apreciar nuevamente aquel ruido. Extrañado frunció su seño, mientras taraba de localizar el origen. Esperando, pasaron algunos segundos, y cuando creyó que todo había sido un engaño de su agotada mente, antes de que volviera renovar su andar, una vez más hizo presencia aquel eco, preocupándolo.

Sabiendo que no podía ignorar aquella situación, y menos en aquel momento, donde la vulnerabilidad del recinto era palpable, con cuidado y sigilo, comenzó avanzar en dirección de la resonancia. A medida que caminaba, se cuestionaba mentalmente, la causa de este, negando cada una de las posibles razones, no había personal despierto aquella hora, además las habitaciones de los servicios estaban al otro lado. Los guardias no hacían rondas por aquellas zonas, y menos tan cerca de los cuartos principales, por temor de despertar a su alteza, quien hasta donde sabía había decidido pasar las fiestas fuera del palacio, aceptando el viajar a visitar a uno de los nobles de otro reino, quedando el mismo completamente abandonado, misma causa por la cual la presencia del personal se había vuelto mínima.

Ante el insistente crujido de las bisagras de una entrada, notando como las sombras aumentaban su densidad a su alrededor, acercándose lentamente, cuidando cada uno de sus pasos, tensando sus músculos, con suma precaución y delicadeza colocó su manos sobre la empuñadura de su espada, liberando lentamente de su confinamiento, mientras se acercaba a la entrada de la habitación de donde provenía aquel ruido. Preparándose para sorprender a su enemigo, el caballero colocó su manos sobre la superficie de madera, aplicando un poco de fuerza sobre ella, permitiendo que esta se abriera suavemente sin hacer ruido, apreciando una silueta iluminada por las llamas de la chimenea.

Eternos minutos pasaron, cuando ambas figuras se encontraron en aquel instante. Habiendo entrado de manera intempestiva el guerrero había logrado su cometido, asustando al sujeto quien, espantado, dejó salir un callado grito, defendiéndose de la manera más extraña y original posible.

Aún sin poder creerlo, sin saber si estaba despierto o soñando, el paladín continuaba mirando con cuidado la figura de la princesa Zelda, quien sonrojada y abochornada solo lo observa con recelo.

\- Ya dije que lo sentía, no tiene por que verme de esa manera. – reclamó por enésima vez la doncella, tratando de calmar el fuerte palpitar de su corazón.

Incrédulo, Link volvió a pasar su mano por su rostro, sintiendo aún la humedad de su cabellera. Rememorando con detalle lo que había sucedido. Por seguir su instinto había intentado confrontar al invasor, teniendo que detener su ataque al apreciar la identidad de la persona, siendo para su vergüenza la princesa del reino, quien a su vez, asustada, reaccionado de manera natural, en forma de defensa le había aventado la bebida que llevaba en sus manos. Por suerte el brebaje no estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para haberlo lastimado, pero había empapado por completo su sayo y gorro. Haciéndolo encontrarse en aquel momento con esa precaria situación.

\- Discúlpeme a mí, alteza, no era mi intención asustarla. – replicó el héroe con premura, sintiendo como sus mejillas se enrojecían por el abochornamiento.

Sin saber qué responder en aquel momento, la aristócrata apartó su vista, dirigiéndola de nuevo a la pequeña chimenea, observando con detenimiento los mojados ropajes del guerrero que colgaban cerca del calor de las llamas, quien siguiendo sus instrucciones, había tenido que retirar su túnica y cota de maya, quedando solo con camisa invernal de cuello alto. Haciéndola apreciar el cuerpo del guerrero, el cual continuaba sentado cerca de ella, compartiendo la tranquilidad de la habitación.

Sin poder detener sus pupilas, la doncella recorrió con sus iris la figura del joven, apreciando como la iluminación de hoguera resaltaba el color su cabellera rubia ceniza, profundizando el zafiro de sus ojos, la calidez de su piel, sus finos y varoniles rasgos de su rostro, el cual siempre estaba enmarcado por aquellas largas y rebeldes patillas, que llegaban hasta la orillas de su quijada, marcando las sombras de su cuello, uniéndose a su formado pero atlético cuerpo. Donde gracias a la presencia de aquella tela podía contemplar la forma de la musculatura de su pecho, lo ancho de su espalda, sus brazos, hasta su cintura.

Avergonzada por sus acciones, y los pensamientos que llenaron su mente, intentado distraerse, apartó rápidamente su vista, sintiendo como el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba, al tiempo que subía el color de sus mejillas; sin saber que ella estaba siendo observada de la misma manera.

Por más que lo intentara, Link no podía apartar su vista de la imagen de la regente. Zelda siempre se le había parecido un mujer hermosa desde el primer momento en que la había visto, aun convertido en lobo, no podía olvidar la luz de su mirada, mas al aceptar su oferta de trabajar y convivir con ella en el palacio, había podido apreciar de cerca cada uno de sus rasgos. Desde su elegante y fuerte aura, hasta la manera en que sus pestañas bajaban cada vez que se sentía abochornada, como aquel dulce color llenaba sus mejillas, o el natural rosado de sus labios. Las delicadas y dulces facciones de su rostro, acentuado de una manera tan suave y femenina, radiante como las estatuas de las deidades del nuevo templo mayor, era para él la expresión de la palabra perfecta, y no solo por su belleza física, sino también interna, pues algo que disfrutaba inmensamente, era su dulce, tranquila y amigable conducta. Un completo contraste a la seria e inmutable que mostraba ante los demás, una característica que había tenido que desarrollar desde la muerte de su padre, para poder llevar el mando del reino, pues no era acostumbrado pasarle la autoridad a un noble tan joven y menos a una mujer; causa por la que la admiraba y respetaba.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, el caballero salió de su ensoñación al notar por primera vez, la forma en la que noble estaba vestida, apreciando con cuidado la tela de aquel suéter, que era dos o tres veces más grande que su tamaño, llegando casi a la mitad de sus piernas, contrastando con las ajustadas y oscuras calzas.

Notando la confusión en la mirada de su protector, preocupada e intrigada, buscó la razón de aquel brillo en sus pupilas, cayendo en la realización de esta al notar la forma en la que observaba su atuendo, recordando en aquel momento como es que se había vestido.

\- Yo… Que impropio de mí, iré a cambiarme. – manifestó apresurada la joven, dispuesta a levantarse, sintiéndose mortificada.

\- Espera, perdona… No es necesario, además el que esta vestido de manera impropia seria yo, alteza. – replicó rápidamente héroe, tomando la mano de la doncella en la suya, deteniéndola.

Sorprendida por el actuar del caballero, sin saber que decir volvió a tomar asiento, notando para su perplejidad, como este no había retirado el agarre de su articulación sobre la suya.

\- Zelda, creí que ya habíamos acordado en decirme por mi nombre. - pronuncio la joven, mostrando una tímida sonrisa, tratando de regresar la afable ambientación.

Contento de sentir como aquel velo que tensaba el ambiente se rompía, sin poder evitarlo, Link devolvió el gesto de la aristócrata, acelerando por completo su ritmo cardiaco y cortando su respiración.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Incrédula y desconcertada por la pregunta del su guardián, la princesa tardó un par de segundos en entender la cuestión. Recordando en aquel momento, la razón por la que estaba en el castillo en aquel momento, la cual borró por completo la felicidad de su rostro al rememorar los hechos que había pasado y la necesidad que había despertado en ella de volver de nuevo a su tierra, a su reino, al lugar donde se hallaba el guerrero, su único amigo y donde estaban sus más secretos deseos y anhelos.

Ante el cambio del semblante de la doncella, preocupado, Link cambió su postura, acercándose a ella, aumentado el asir de su mano sobre el dorso de su palma, intentado reconfortarla con su presencia, pues odiaba ver aquellas sombras sobre las pupilas de la regente, siempre hacían estremecer su corazón, llenándolo de ansiedad.

\- No podía quedarme más tiempo, y todo estaba bien… ¿Qué tal la festividad de Ordon? Me imagino la felicidad de todos al verte, en especial porque que se esmeraron por asegurar tu asistencia - replicó rápidamente la aristócrata, cambiando al final el tema, no deseando hablar de los eventos que había vivido.

Molesto por la evasiva acción de la aristócrata, Link solo frunció más su seño al sentir como esta liberaba su articulación de su agarre, creando aquella pequeña, pero abismal para él separación entre ellos.

\- Lamento que te molestaran de esa manera. El Mayor no tenía por que visitarte para pedirte que me dieras esos días. Y más cuando tenías en puerta este importante viaje. – manifestó el héroe con pesar al recordar visita del el líder de la aldea, quien acompañado por su hija, habían venido a solicitar el permiso de la regente para que pudiera asistir al festival en sus tierras. Argumentando la falta que este les hacía y como es que todos deseaban que este pudiera ir, ya que les había anunciado su ausencia, por tener que acompañar a la doncella en aquel viaje a lejanas tierras, pues como su protector y dirigente de la guardia real, era su trabajo el escoltarla en aquellos eventos.

Lo que nunca se imaginó es que la princesa se conmoviera por aquella palabras, o cayera en aquel manipulador acto, comandándole estrictamente el quedarse y viajar a su hogar, para celebrar con los suyos, acciones que lo habían lastimado inmensamente, pues a pesar del amor y el cariño que sentía por los habitantes de la localidad, este no se igualaba a la necesidad que existía dentro de él por estar a su lado. Un sentimiento que se había fortalecido alrededor del año que había transcurrido, donde ya no podía imaginarse una vida sin su presencia, sin poder compartir aquellos cálidos momentos como el que estaban viviendo.

Esta bien, ha de ser maravilloso poder pasar estas fechas acompañado de tus amigos y seres queridos. ¿Cómo están todos? – expresó la regente, tratando de ocultar aquel sentimiento de nostalgia que invadía. Esa añoranza de infancia, cuando contaba con la presencia de su amado padre, quien a pesar del pesado trabajo que llevaba, siempre tenía tiempo para ella, para estar a su lado, disfrutando en las noches de invierno juntos, una buena tasa de ponche de frutas cerca de la hoguera, conversando y jugando hasta el amanecer.

\- Todos se encuentran perfectamente bien. Fado encontró un nuevo ayudante, un joven un poco torpe, pero muy animado. Colin cada día más grande, pronto cumplirá doce años, Rusl está comenzando a entrenarlo en arte de la espada, aunque Uli no esta muy feliz por ello, pero esta pasa la mayor parte del tiempo cuidando de la pequeña. Beth, por su parte, sigue como siempre cuidando de Talo y Malo, siendo este último el que más sorpresas ha dado con la expansión de sus negocios, creando caravanas de intercambios con otros reinos. Y el Mayor siempre tan ecuánime y tranquilo. – explicó el guerrero con un poco de humor, no pudiendo evitar mostrar el orgullo y la felicidad que sentía al hablar de los lugareños que de una manera u otra se habían convertido en toda su familia.

\- ¿Ilia? – pregunto la regente sin poder detener el nombre en sus labios, recriminándose por su falta. Sin poder olvidar la angustiada voz de la joven, quien le había suplicado con tanta devoción que Link regresara a sus tierras, a la aldea que era su origen, a donde pertenecía.

Al escuchar al que nombre, la alegre actitud se evaporó por completo de su rostro, rememorando con pesar las acciones que había cometido, misma razón por la cual había abandonado el poblado, prefiriendo cabalgar todo un día bajo la tormenta, regresando a la soledad del castillo, que permanecer un solo instante de en ese lugar.

Apreciando el serio semblante de su protector, sintiendo empatía por el guerrero, olvidando sus penas, deseando apaciguar al joven que se había convertido en una parte importante de su vida, la más vital para ser precisa, sin pensarlo colocó su mano sobre la suya, intentado transmitir su apoyo y seguridad, mientras abría lentamente sus labios para disculparse.

-Ella esta bien… es solo que… – comenzó a decir el guerrero, deteniéndose sin saber cómo continuar y explicar lo que había pasado o si deseaba hacerlo.

\- ¿Solo qué? – cuestiono con miedo y ansiedad la princesa, sintiendo como su corazón era oprimido y estrujado.

Al escuchar aquel temor, tomando la decisión más osada, pero la que el creía correcta el guerrero tomó la mano de la monarca entre las suyas, haciendo que sus miradas de cruzaran.

\- Ella esta obsesionada con un idea, una equivocada ilusión que no es posible. Ordon habrá sido el pueblo donde crecí, pero mi verdadero hogar yace ahora en el castillo, a tu lado... No puedo volver a ser lo que antes era, así como no deseo hacerlo. Pero ella…

Sin poder esconder la emociones que lo dominaba, cerrando el espacio que los separaban, Link se acercó más a la regente sin apartar ni un solo momento sus miradas, intentado transmitir por sus zafiros iris, lo que su corazón tanto deseaba expresar y no podía.

\- Por eso tuve que regresar, no podía seguir alimentado sus imposibles sueños. No cuando estos me separan de los míos.

Conmocionada y conmovida por aquella palabras, sintiendo como el mundo desvanecía a su alrededor en aquel momento, quedando solo ellos dos solo. Sin poder evitar detener el deseo que la dominaba, comenzó a cerrar sus parpados, mientras acercaba su rostro, eliminado aquella distancia que la separaba del guerrero, del caballero que resguardaba su corazón, mas antes de que pudieran unir sus labios, a milímetros de cumplir con aquel anhelo, el agudo sonido de la tetera del metal irrumpió el ambiente, asustando a ambos.

Abochornada y sin saber cómo comportarse, Zelda se levantó rápidamente, alejándose de la compañía de su protector, cuestionándose una y otra vez sus acciones, lo que estaba apunto de hacer, y lo que significaría. Ella sabía lo que sentía por el paladín. ¿Cómo ignorar aquel cariño que había iniciado con una simple amistad, y que con el paso del tiempo y los tratos había crecido poco a poco hasta desarrollarse en un ferviente sentimiento que la invadía, en cada momento con cada respiración? Uno que no podía seguir ocultando, su mayor secreto, pues se había enamorado del héroe legendario; mas temía la respuesta del guerrero, creando en ella una angustia y un calvario, ya que desde el momento que lo había conocido, siempre había recibido por parte de este un buen tarto, siempre con respeto y cordialidad, pero nada que marcara o que mostrara, si compartía el mismo sentir que ella.

Azorado y acongojado, el paladín maldijo por un momento a las diosas y su suerte, sintiendo como su corazón seguía con su aumentado ritmo en su pecho, sin poder evitar repetir en su mente lo cerca que estuvo de poder completar su mayor deseo, el besar aquellos labios, el poder mostrarle a la mujer que significa más que su vida, cuanto la amaba y adoraba. Algo que se había propuesto a hacer ese año, pero que no había podido, ya fuera increíblemente por su falta decisión, o su cobardía. Amaba la princesa con cada fibra de su ser, pero temía a su rechazo, a que esta lo alejara si se enteraba de la pasión y el deseo que lo embargaban por ella. Uno por el cual sería capaz de soportar cualquier afronta o batalla. Tan solo por estar a su lado, por verla sonreír y si las diosas concedieran sus gracias por amarla.

Sin fijarse en las acciones que estaba cometiendo por estar sumergida en sus pensamientos, descuidadamente la princesa agarró la jarra de metal sin protección alguna. Ante el ardiente y agresivo tacto sobre su piel, sin poder acallar el sonido de dolor y molestia que pronunciaron sus cuerdas vocales, haló instintivamente su mano a su pecho.

Alertado por el quejido de la regente, sin perder tiempo, Link se acercó hasta donde estaba su dama, preocupado al ver su afligido semblante. Consternado, tomando su mano entre las suyas, suplicando con su mirada el que confiara en sus acciones. Imposibilitada de negarle nada cuando el guerrero la miraba de aquella manera, liberando el agarre sobre su lastimada articulación, la regente solo contemplaba como su guardián y protector, posaba sus pupilas sobre sus dígitos observando con cuidado, la dañada piel de estos.

Guiado por su necesidad de cuidar y proteger a su doncella, notando la irritada quemadura sobre la punta de aquellas gentiles falanges, buscando dar el confort que deseaba, haciendo a un lado todo consciente pensamiento, llevo el vértice del apéndice hasta su boca, cubriéndolos por completo con sus labios, en una intima y dulce caricia.

Sorprendida y sonrojada ante el osado y personal gesto, sintiendo como el color subía a sus mejillas, sin poder apartar su mirada del rostro del caballero, apreciando como su respiración se cortaba y las fuerzas le fallaban al percibir como la presencia de aquel húmedo apéndice sobre sus dígitos, y como apaciguaba el ardor convirtiéndolo en todo un nuevo sentimiento, que aumentaba el calor en su sangre, recorriendo como fuego sus venas, a cada parte de su cuerpo, avivando en ella un extraño fulgor.

Sintiendo el pequeño estertor en las manos de su adorada, angustiado, Link detuvo por completo su gesto, notando con angustia, el enrojecido rostro de su adorada y su agitada respiración. Preocupado por su salud, rodeándola con sus brazos y sosteniéndola de la cintura, la guió de nuevo hasta el sofá donde habían estado sentados.

No pudiendo seguir soportando el sonido, del vapor por la boquilla de metal, se levantó rápidamente caminando hasta la hoguera alejando con cuidado la tetera del fuego, cesando su silbido, para servir la rojiza y dulce bebida en una par de tasas del juego de la mesa de centro que siempre había en el estudio, llevándolas hasta donde se hallaba la regente.

Ante el sonido de la porcelana sobre la mesa pequeña frente a ella, saliendo del estupor en que se hallaba la regente, agradeció a su protector con una dulce sonrisa, mientras tomaba la taza, con cuidado de lastimarse.

\- Con mi padre, siempre teníamos la tradición de beber ponche de frutas y pasar la última noche de las festividades conversando o jugando alguna partida de ajedrez, hasta que aparecían los primeros rayos de luz del amanecer. – explicó la regente con tranquilidad acomodándose en el mueble, expresando un poco de su pasado, intentado de alguna manera justificar su situación.

\- El viejo suéter es…

\- De mi padre, lo guardo escondido en el fondo de mi armario, así no pueden deshacerse de él… es lo único que me queda. – replicó la princesa, apartado su mirada y llevando el caliente brebaje hasta sus labios, soplando suavemente el líquido antes de ingerirlo con pequeños tragos.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de la regente sin saber qué decir en ese momento, probó aquella dulce bebida, apreciando como la calidez de esta pasaba desde su boca, por su garganta, hasta su estomago, aumentando su temperatura corporal, al mismo tiempo que una confortable sensación se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Sin poder evitar saborear aquella exquisita mezcla de frutas, en especial ese extraño pero placentero sabor que inundaba sus papilas, la lucha entre lo ácido y dulce, sin ser molesta o agresiva, sino que despertaba su sentido del gusto.

Dejando que la calma la gobernarse, Zelda no puedo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión del paladín, quien había dejado a un lado su compostura y formalidad, mostrando su veredero sentir. Aquel en el que no estaban presentes ni las presiones de su carago, o la distancia que lo separaban. Enseñando aquel semblante que representaba por completo, su personalidad, es amabilidad que tanto le gustaba, su buen humor y picardía, pero sobre todo esa libertad que lo caracterizaba.

Relajada y siguiendo el ejemplo del guerrero, haciendo a un lado todos sus temores y prejuicios, la doncella se acomodó en el sillón, descalzando sus botas y subiendo sus pies al mueble, mientras comenzaba a narrar historias sobre su infancia, de las tradiciones que había formado con su padre, quien era un ferviente amante de la cidra caliente y siempre andaba experimentando nuevas recetas, hasta haber creado esta, que ahora probaban, la cual era un completo secreto, incluso para el cocinero real, ya que su progenitor siempre se había vanagloriado de su habilidad para crearla, dejándola como legado solo para su hija.

Por su parte, sin poder apartar su vista y contento de ver como la fas de la soberna se transformaba por completo, dejando atrás todo característica de nobleza, convirtiéndose bajo las típicas reacciones de una joven y bella mujer, que disfrutaba de conversar sobre su familia, y la dicha que la embargaba con cada relato, escuchándola gustoso, intercambiando de vez en cuando algunas anécdotas sobre su infancia y la crianza que tuvo, así como las tradiciones que conocía, como el consumir en aquellas épocas la famosa sopa de calabaza, pero no la tradicional que hacían la ciudadela, sino la verdadera versión, hecha con leche y queso de cabra, y especies que solo se podían obtener en aquel poblado.

Perdiendo el paso del tiempo y la noción de la fuerza de la tormenta que azotaba el castillo, la doncella y su protector continuaban riendo y platicando, hasta que el silencio se volvió a hacer presente, clavando sus filosas e insidiosas garras, tras la mención de uno de los comentarios de la princesa, sobre los deseos de su padre verla desposada con un buen hombre.

Notando como el dolor y la ansiedad llenaban las opalinas pupilas de su adorada, sin poder evitarlo, Link dejó a un lado su bebida, retirando de las manos de la regente la suya, dejándolas reposar sobre la mesa de madera, para retomarlas entre las suyas. Se sentía ansioso y confundido, pues entendía el remordimiento que sufría por no poder cumplir las expectativas de su padre, pero lo que lo desconcertaba y alarmaba era aquella sombra de temor que la había invadido por un momento, una que sentía que estaba relacionada con el viaje que había hecho y la razón por la que había regresado antes.

\- Zelda, ¿qué paso en Catalia?

Al escuchar la ansiedad en aquellas palabras, apreciando como ligeramente aumentaba el asir del caballero sobre su articulación, sin poder seguir resintiendo, guardando aquel malestar que la acongojada, la joven apretó sus manos, mientras bajaba la mirada, buscando crear una respuesta, una que fuera convincente.

\- Por favor, me duele verte de esta manera. Se supone que soy tu amigo, tu protector… ¿y cómo puedo serlo sino sé qué sucede? – manifestó el caballero, tratando de mostrar cuan importante se trataba de este tema para él, y no solo por su seguridad como soberana, sino por que no había nada que lo atormentara tanto que ver de aquella manera a la mujer que amaba.

\- Al inicio todo estuvo muy bien. El Rey Figaro, quien fue un gran amigo de mi padre, me trató con la cordialidad y el cariño de siempre. Incluso hablamos de los nuevos tratados y convenios de intercambios de materiales, sorprendiéndose de lo extenso que se estaba volviendo nuestro comercio, queriendo invertir en un par de flotas de exportación. – comenzó a narrar la regente, con premura, subiendo suavemente el tono de su voz, mientras recordaba lo placentera que había iniciado su visita. Lo feliz que se había sentido de estar a lado de aquel hombre que la trataba como una hija, quien había sido una importante figura para ella, después de la perdida de su padre.

\- Pero…

\- Pero el problema fue su hijo, el príncipe Edward. – expresó con molestia y enojó la doncella, apartando sus manos mientras se levantaba de su cómodo lecho, avanzando hasta chimenea del cuarto. Deseando por un momento el poder alejar físicamente aquellos recuerdos, el borrarlos de su mente y nunca mas volver a verlos.

Angustiado, más dolido por las repentinas acciones de la princesa, Link solo podía observarla esperando a que continuara con su explicación. Sabiendo que aquel momento lo único que podía hacer era aguardar pacientemente a que esta continuara, que confrontara a sus propios demonios.

\- Al inicio se comportó como siempre, educado y gallardo. Bromeaba sobre su apariencia y sus habilidades. Un poco tanto arrogante y feliz de que no me acompañaras en aquellos momentos, al parecer su ego aun no se había repuesto después de perder ante ti aquel duelo. – explicó la joven, recordando la infantil actitud del aristócrata que trataba de volver a impresionar a todos los presentes con sus habilidades, las cuales eran, aunque buenas, completamente inferiores comparadas con las del héroe legendario. Sin saber que con su relato se posaba una sonrisa sobre los labios del guerrero, quien se sentía no solo orgullo de escuchar aquello, sino también aprecio por el hecho de provenir de la única persona cuya opinión realmente le importaba.

\- Pero el segundo día todo cambió, cuando le propuso a su padre, que en vez de formar un tratado, lo mejor era hacer un convenio formal entre reinos a través de la unión de ambas monarquías por un enlace matrimonial. Algo que ni para el rey Fígaro, como para mí era factible, pues el tiene solo un hijo y si este se desposara con otra monarca, según la ley de ellos esta tendría que irse a vivir a sus tierras. Mientras que en las nuestras eso sería impensable, pues mi puesto no puede ser perdido y el debería convertirse en mi consorte, así como jamás permitirá que Hyrule se perdiera y pasara a manos de otro regente.

Entendiendo el razonamiento en las palabras de la monarca, Link no puedo evitar sentirse no solo de acuerdo en su opinión, pero también increíblemente molesto, odiando la ideado de ver a la princesa desposada con un sujeto como el noble; En el tiempo que había habitado en el palacio, y más que pasaba cerca de la monarca, había aprendido a conocer más sobre las leyes y reglamentos que gobiernan el reino. Algo de lo que se sentía sumamente agradecido, pues le había servido se mucho en sus viajes a otras provincias y para tratar con los nobles y aristócratas que visitaban y vivían en el castillo.

\- Pero, a pesar de nuestra buena opinión y nuestra respuesta, no estuvo contento con ello, haciendo un gran escándalo sobre la ofensa que le estaba haciendo al negarme a aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio… Lo que solo escaló al enterarse de los rumores que existen entre tu y yo. Del cual no estoy segura de donde salieron o la base con la cual estos fueron infundados.

-¿Rumores? – cuestionó sorprendido el guerrero, completamente desconcertado.

\- Sobre el supuesto romance que existe entre nosotros, incluso dicen que existe una apuesta sobre cuándo haremos público el anuncio de nuestro matrimonio. – replicó la princesa, sintiendo como su rostro ardía al recordar no solo aquellos comentarios, que habían sido los menores, sino los mas abiertos y explícitos, donde mencionaban los supuestos y apasionados encuentros que tenían en la clandestinidad de la noche y la privacidad de su alcoba. Cotilleos simples que se basaban en la forma en la que convivía con su protector, donde mostraba su confianza y su cercanía, inventos y elucubraciones de los sirvientes y soldados, quienes no estaban lejanos de los verdaderos deseos de la regente, quien en la privacidad de su mente, solo podía imaginarse lo maravilloso que sería si pudieran volverse una realidad.

Sorprendido, abochornado, pero secretamente complacido de no escuchar una negativa en las palabras de la doncella y la forma en la que respondía su lenguaje corporal. Desconocía por completo lo de la apuesta, y aunque ya había oído algunas de las historias que comentaban, las cuales aunque completas mentiras, de alguna manera alimentaban la esperanza y el deseo de volverlas realidad, de poder mostrar a su amada cuanto la adoraba, de poder estar con ella de una manera más íntima, más profunda. Mas no deseando volver a interrumpirla y dejar el tema pasar por aquel momento mordió ligeramente su lengua acallando el deseo de profundizar aquella temática.

\- Así que molesto, fue a confrontarme en la soledad de la alcoba en la que me estaba quedando, donde no solo expresó con palabras su afecto hacia a mí, sino también trató de mostrarlo de una manera física. Algo que no le permití, ganándome su enojo y frustración, amenazándome que no dejaría de regresar, no sin antes haber probado el placer de mi compañía, y el…

No deseando escuchar más, sintiendo como la furia crecía en sus venas al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero más al apreciar como la voz de la su amada, se rompía en aquel momento. Sin poder mantenerse apartado de ella, se levantó del asiento, y con un rápido movimiento la estrechó contra su pecho. Envuelta por el aroma y la seguridad de aquellos brazos, reconfortada par la presencia del hombre que amaba, hundió su rostro en su cuello, mientras trataba de detener las lágrimas que nublaban su vista.

\- Tenía tanto miedo… Sir Jaspen es muy hábil y fuerte, pero no se compara a ti… Sin pensarlo, bajé a los establos a escondidas y cabalgué todo el día, hasta regresar… no podía, yo solo…

\- ¿Y cabalgaste sola todo el tiempo? Demonios, Zelda, si algo te hubiera pasado… – expresó completamente preocupado el caballero, aumentando la presión de su agarre, mientras en su mente solo se conjuraban imágenes de la princesa, sola, viajando sobre aquel oscuro corcel en aquellos indómitos parajes, llenos de peligros y riesgos, bajo aquel tempestuoso clima invernal.

\- Nada importaba, quería volver a casa…pero sobre todo quería regresar a tu lado. – eran las palabras que deseaba decir la regente en voz alta, pero que había callado completamente.

Sin poder seguir soportando los ligeros temblores que cubrían el cuerpo de la doncella, y perdiendo el todo juicio al apreciar como aquellas silenciosas lágrimas humedecían la tela de su ropa, sin poder contener los sentimientos que arremolinaban en su interior, y no dejándola terminar aquella frase, entendiendo por completo las emociones que la embargaban, no soportando verla de aquella manera, se apartó ligeramente de ella, colocando una de sus manos sobre su mejilla, mientras alzaba su rostro, permitiendo que sus pupilas se encontraran.

\- Perdóname por no estar a tu lado.

Zafiro y ópalo se encontraron en aquel momento, transmitiendo en silencio todo aquello que siempre deseaban decir, pero que habían tenido miedo de expresar de manera verbal hasta ese momento. Sin poder resistir el sentimiento que los embargaba y la necesidad de estar cerca de uno del otro, dejándose guiar por aquella poderosa emoción que los unía, Link atrapó los labios de la princesa con los suyos, expresando por medio de aquella caricia el amor que sentía por su doncella. Disfrutando del maravilloso tacto de aquellos labios que tanto había deseado probar, sintiendo como el calor aumentaba en su cuerpo al apreciar el dulce sabor de aquella bebida mezclado con el de su adorada al profundizar aquel íntimo gesto.

Azorada y fascinada, robada de cualquier pensamiento coherente, a merced de aquella placentera sensación que recorría cada célula de su cuerpo, embriagada por la presencia, el calor y aroma de su protector, dejándose consumir y por aquella maravillosa experiencia, deshabilitada, sin poder evitar detener el sonido que producía sus cuerdas vocales, al percibir como su cuerpo y el de su amado se unían mas, aumentando aquellas abrazadoras llamas de deseo que había intentado apaciguar por meses.

Teniendo que separase ente la falta oxigeno, Link no puedo evitar sentir un poco de arrepentimiento, el cual rápidamente fue consumido por el orgullo y la dicha de ver el dulce y abierto rostro de su adorada, donde solo se podía apreciar el placer y la alegría que la embarga, una que solo él podía producir, de la cual era quien tenia el único derecho de crear en la aristócrata.

\- ¿Verano u Otoño? -

Desconcertada por la pregunta, la regente parpadeó un par de veces, mientras su mente procesaba aquellas palabras buscando alguna explicación o razón de ellas. Haciéndola mostrar su completa confusión.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? – cuestionó completamente abstracta la princesa, ganado con sus palabras la fuerte y agradable risa del guerrero.

\- De cuando te gustaría que nos casemos.

Sorprendía de aquella respuesta, Zelda trató de zafarse del agarre del paladín, mas este detuvo sus acciones al volver a unir sus labios, robándole cualquier respuesta y pensamiento.

Sin poder argumentar y debilitada por aquella nueva y maravillosa táctica de su protector, sentados nuevamente en sillón, entrelazos, disfrutando de su compañía y del placer de poder demostrar su afecto. Link no podía dejar de explicar las razones por las que sería aconsejable poner un fecha, mientras Zelda, al inicio renuente, solo había hecho un par de comentarios, teniendo al final que admitir la razón del guerrero, en especial tras aquel mordaz argumento que la hizo al recordar que en realidad no existía ninguna ley o regla que impidiera su unión y por qué no hacerlo oficial, además de que parecía que todo el reino ya lo esperaba, iniciando así un nuevo año con una promesa no solo de vida, sino de amor.

* * *

Los brillantes rayos de luz iluminaban el firmamento, el astro rey alumbraba con su energía la tierra, haciendo resplandecer la aperlada capa de nieve que cubría los ventanales y techos del castillo.

El silencio de los pasillos se veía roto bajo el sonido de una botas sobre el suelo de mármol, temiendo por su propia vida, sin saber cómo sobrevivir al encuentro que tendría, Sir Jasper caminaba por los pasadizos, mientras en su mente formulaba el plan que utilizaría para confrontar al héroe legendario, él cual había regresado la noche anterior al palacio, según la respuesta del mensajero que había ido a buscarlo a su provincia natal.

Sintiendo como los nervios aumentaban, mientras que con cada movimiento se acercaba hasta los aposentos del guerrero. Imaginado en su mente las acciones que tomaría el paladín en su contra, pues había perdido a su alteza, y no sabía dónde encontrarla. Habiendo quedado la aristócrata bajo su personal cuidado y resguardo, siendo el responsable de ella. Recordando con angustia la fuerte amenaza que le había hecho el caballero, si algo llegaba sucederé a su alteza, mostrando no solo su completo compromiso, sino también su devoción y fiereza, una de la cual sería presa en poco tiempo.

Mas antes de pudiera continuar con su travesía, notando la apertura en la puerta del estudio privado de la regente, confundido, pero esperando un milagro, se acercó lentamente hasta esa, sorprendiéndose de la imagen había adentro, pues parecía que la suerte y las diosas le había tenido misericordia. Ya que acomodados, bajo una larga manta de franela, yacían profundamente dormidos sobre el largo sillón de estar, el paladín y la princesa. Un concepto que no le desagradaba y que al contrario lo salvaría al final. Pues él había apostado a que antes de que terminara las fiestas del solsticio, aceptarían ambos sus sentimientos.

Satisfecho y sintiéndose más relajado, el soldado comenzó a cerrar levemente la puerta, dejándolos en la privacidad del recinto, mas al momento de cerrarse las puertas, abriendo lentamente sus párpados el legendario caballero no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras acomodaba el dormido cuerpo de su adorada entre sus brazos, disfrutando de aquel momento de paz, apreciando como los haz de luz iluminaban su semblante.

\- Te amo, Zelda, – murmuró el guerrero con devoción, besando lentamente su frente, mientras en su mente comenzaba a hacer planes para viajar a las minas de los Gorons en busca de aquella preciosa piedra y lo metales, para hacer formalmente su propuesta. Claro, después de tener una seria conversación con el Sir Jasper, ya que necesitaba confirmar algunas sospechas, así como no podía hacer a un lado la reputación que se había hecho, y menos cuando el tema involucraba la seguridad de su amada princesa.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Hola a todos primero que nada Felices Fiestas, Espero que las esten disfrutando ya sea en compañia de amigos, familia o seres queridos.

Por otra parte en vez de mis prometidos capitulos de este día, les traigo esta historia corta, con el deseo de compartir un poco la emociona de estas fechas, así como para agradecer el apoyo que me han brindado con mis historias, esperando que hayan disfrutado de este fic navideño, aunque hace más referencia al año nuevo.

Tambien quiero agradecer a mi amiga y Beta, **Goddess Artemiss** por todo su apoyo, mil gracias amiga, de verdad, por todos tus consejos y espero que te guste esta historia corta, basada en tu pareja favorita.

sin más que decir, me despido por ahora, pero estare pronto publicando los siguientes capitulos de Enlaces del Tiempo y la Marca de valor. un abrazo a todos...


End file.
